Mine
by percabethFangirl4eva
Summary: This is mainly based on the plot of Taylor swift's 'Mine'. A college girl, Annabeth, meets a guy, Percy, but doesn't let him in because of the mistakes her parents made. Percy soon wins over her heart by being the most supportive and patient boyfriend he could possibly be. Will Annabeth finally let her guard down or not? Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new place, a new guy

 **A/N:** **This is mainly based on the plot of Taylor swift's 'Mine'. A college girl, Annabeth, meets a guy, Percy, but doesn't let him in because of the mistakes her parents made. Percy soon wins over her heart by being the most supportive and patient boyfriend he could possibly be. Will Annabeth finally let her guard down or not? Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I dragged my heavy suitcase out of my teeny tiny and now empty apartment. It was my 17th birthday and I was ecstatic about going off to a beachy, coastal town named, Esterwald **(A/N: made it up!)**.

Just that morning I had graduated, my parents, unsurprisingly had not been there but I shook it off with a smile, looking forward to going to a town far away from the city. I had been gladly accepted in Esterwald college.

I locked the door and left the key under the rug outside for the new resident, to enter with this evening. I entered the lift, struggling to squeeze all my suitcases in alone. However, I managed and pulled my suitcase to the front of the building. I hailed a cab and dumped my suitcases in. I plopped down on the torn leather seats and told the driver to take me to the airport. I sat back, getting ready for a long ride. The scenery of Manhattan whizzed by me in a flurry of colors. Though I had made a few bad memories I knew the city would always be the place I grew up and called home.

Couple hours later we had reached. I yanked my suitcases out and paid the driver. I pulled out a trolley from a long chain of trolleys and dumped by bags on it. I pushed forward and stood in line to receive my boarding pass and leave my suitcases on the check in belt.

With only a small bag and a hand bag for my hand carry I proceeded forward for immigration. I gave my passport for checking, received it and walked through. I glanced at my wristwatch, seeing the time made my eyes bulge out. I had only around 45 minutes till my plane took off. I ran hurriedly to the gate and took off my shoes and put it in the same basket as the electronics were in. The woman checked me with her machine and let me grab my bags. I took my things and sat down on the hard plastic seats. Only a few minutes later my flight had been announced and I joined the long line. When I walked into the plane, I was greeted by overly-chirpy air hostesses who wore a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. I smiled back politely and hobbled over to my seat. I had specifically chosen the window seat, I wanted to see New York for possibly the last time.

I got down from the plane and weaved my way through the crowd of people. Everyone was rushing to get to the immigration first. I was lucky and was one of the first people in the line. I went over to the luggage belts to collect my bags. I waited for a long time and then all of a sudden all the bags came one after the other. I hurried and scrambled to get all of them down. As soon as I had, I let out a breath. This running and bag catching was getting on my nerves.

I took a deep breath, hauled the bags on the trolley and rolled them out of the airport. It was still early afternoon and I was starving. I caught a not-so-fancy cab and it rushed off to the site I was living in. I had had to buy new furniture and renovate the house with the money I had made in New York. I had done this 2 months ago and it was finally over. I watched out, to see a complete change in view. Instead of seeing tall sky scrapers and busy streets I saw the opposite. I let out a heavy sigh wondering whether life here would be different as well.

The taxi driver helped me drag the bags to my chocolate brown, 3 bedroom house. I dumped all my belongings and took only my purse and phone. I brisk walked to the nearest restaurant up the street called Blueview. It was located right opposite the wide, sea blue ocean. I entered and took a seat. I looked through the menu which was kept on the table, and decided to order a Dijon mustard and honey glazed chicken burger. A few minutes later a waiter came by. He had rustled black hair and the most enchanting sea green eyes. He said in a deep voice, " Hi, I'm your waiter Percy." I gave him my order and looked around. I saw a married couple arguing in the corner. It reminded me of the memories I had left behind.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! The next chappie will be Annabeth's POV because the small flashback will be revealed. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, share! Thanks** **for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The reason

**Chapter 2: The reason**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay but a whole lot of things have been going on, but I'm not gonna keep you anymore, here's the new chappie! Oh and thanks for the follows, review and the favourites.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of its characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 _PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thanks for the encouragement, and I agree Mine is a beautiful song!_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

My eyes glazed over as I remembered the dark times of my childhood…

* * *

FLASHBACK

I was up listening to my music and doing my homework when out of the blue I heard a loud crash and screaming voices which sounded as if they were trying to keep their voice down but failed to do so. I got off and opened my creaky door which emitted a loud groan. I cringed at the sound not wanting to disturb what was going on downstairs. I tiptoed outside on the landing and crept down the old wooden stairs. I sneaked to the adjacent wall of the kitchen from where the loud noises were coming. I pressed myself against it and peeked around the corner. I saw a blonde haired woman whose hair was up in a messy bun lean against the counter with her arms crossed, her back towards me. My mum. Then opposite her on the other counter leant a handsome man with swept back brown hair, with a rather scared expression across his face. He turned to look at the very spot where I was standing, but I quickly hid behind the stairs. I saw him come out of the kitchen, peer around and head back inside. I came out of my hiding place a cloud of dust all over me. On any other occasion this would have called for a bath but right now, I had a feeling wasn't the occasion. I went back and stood against the wall, listening but not looking this time.

I heard my mum ask, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one who ambushed me with a glass!" I heard my dad answer in exasperation.

"I know where you were last night," my mum continued, "And don't you dare lie to me!" she shouted.

"You mean sitting in office, answering phones while designing gadgets and being a dedicated husband!"

"How dare you?!" my mum growled.

"What do you mean? Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because you have something to lie about…" my mum trailed off

"Like what?"

"Don't act so innocent, you know what you did…"

"Would you please care to remind me"

"I came to your office last night, to surprise you, but you weren't there. So I asked your best friend and colleague, Adam, but he had no idea either," she took a deep breath, "so I walked back thinking maybe you had already gone home, and I was too late. But I took the short way home, you know through the hedges and various bushes ad I saw you… with her… I couldn't believe it! My husband with another woman, I thought I was hallucinating and guilt bearing over me I treaded back home. And I waited for hours for you, then finally at midnight you returned, all happy, and smelling like… a woman's perfume which definitely wasn't mine… why didn't you just tell me.." I heard her choke on what sounded like tears, "you didn't love me anymore and you wanted to be with someone else…why did you detest me so much that you wanted for me to find out like that…"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry? You think that will fix what I saw…" then I heard the worse thing any child could ever hear, their mothers heart broken weeping.

And then just like that, it suddenly hit me, my dad had cheated on my mum, and this would mean that they were going to get a divorce. My 11 year old head swam and suddenly I wanted to throw up the dinner I had eaten. I ran from there, past my parents, past everything, not being able to see clearly I yanked open the door, and sprinted out into the yard in front. I plonked down and sobbed for hours, the salty tears running out of my eyes and into the corners of my mouth. I lay there hoping someone would follow me and tell me this was all a nightmare, but no one did… the lights remained on the whole night, the birds chirped sadly as if muddled in the misery as well, the house remained silent no more shouts echoing from it and I gradually fell asleep the last tear rolling down my cheeks and into the finely trimmed grass...

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you sobbed! And liked this emotional piece! Thanks!**


End file.
